singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela (AU)
Angela '''is a magical princess-thing from Fa'Diel. She arrived in-game on '''03-21-2011 '''and currently lives in the garden zones, camping out like a hippy. '''age: 20 origins: Seiken Densetsu 3/Legend of Mana AU app link: Here hmd: ''' Here' '''played by: Heather '''contact: '''AIM: dragonmobsters Plurk: belvedia Setting Fa'Diel's origins lie in the Mana Goddess, who created the world and filled it with life before resting once more in the form of the Mana Tree. The diversity of life in Fa'Diel is immense and pervasive. Creatures that would be inanimate objects in other worlds-- stones, teapots, dolls-- are given life by the forces of mana and form their own communities and cultures. The world is ripe with the unusual, from plants who walk and talk like people to creatures known simply as Wisdoms due to their legends and tendency to wax philosophical when asked for advice. Humans are among the rarest of creatures, as most of Fa'Diel's citizens have some type of plant or animal-like trait to them. The Goddess was creative in her endeavors, and it's rare to find a child of hers that isn't a patchwork of multiple creatures in one. There are pirate penguins who sail the seas, mining dudbears who live deep in the caverns, cursed Jumi with precious jewels for hearts, sirens who can sink ships with a song, many different things. Fa'Diel is also home to two parallel dimensions. One is the Fa'Diel described above, home to all walks of life. The other dimension is that of the Faeries, who are known to keep to themselves most the time, but now and then will pass into the other world. Faeries are capable of hiding themselves from the naked eye, and only certain magics, such as the ones used by mages, can render them visible. Little is known about the Faerie world, other than that it is the opposing side to Fa'Diel's coin, and that the Goddess originally intended for the two worlds to work together, but wars and the nature of the Faeries to vanish and be forgotten tends to get in the way of that dream. Fa'Diel's world is lush with vegetation in some places and barren in others. Fa'Diel boasts many different landscapes: a desert, snowfields, a jungle, a forest, a mountain range, a lake, a tall tower, several towns, caves, and ancient ruins. Altena is located in the Fieg Snowfields, Rolante in the Norn Mountains, Forcena in the field along the Luon Highway, Navarrre in the Duma Desert, Beast Kingdom in the White Forest, and Wendel near Lake Kilma. Altena is the hidden kingdom of the mages, who are hunted down by other humans due to their frighteningly powerful magic and the war that they lost with the Faerie realm. Finally, there is the Underworld. All of Fa'Diel's dead pass through here on their way to the Holy Land. Those who die before their time are kept here until they can be revived. Others are imprisoned here due to their wrongdoings. One of the Seven Wisdoms, an eight-armed warrior named Olbohn, is the proprietor of the Underworld, and keeps the spirits who inhabit the place-- imps known as shadoles-- in line. When a soul has been called by the Goddess, they leave the Underworld and go on to the Holy Land, where they become a part of the Mana Tree and begin the cycle of mana all over once more. Currently Angela's kingdom, Altena, is on the brink of a collapse. Frequent blizzards make life there difficult, and Angela has been watching it fall apart from the inside as storms claim the lives of respected mages and their families. Angela has started to search out her great-aunt's work, specifically objects known as artifacts, which hold immense power of their own. Her main goal is to find the Mana Sword, but for now she's searching down as many artifacts as she can in hopes of helping her mother either keep the snowbound kingdom alive, or possibly relocate it while remaining safe from the aggressions of other nations. She is traveling with her childhood companion Koren, who has his own plans for how to save Altena. Personality Angela probably could have been a gentle, friendly, and loving girl if given the chance, but life has hardened her over the past twenty years. Her home kingdom is a snowy and harsh place in the middle of the Fieg Snowfields, and the setting as well as the circumstances surrounding her peoples' exile there have made Angela prejudiced and xenophobic. She has been taught that everyone outside of Altena is out to get her and her people because they fear magical power. Angela has a superiority complex, and looks down on anyone without magic capabilities. She's also a very opinionated young woman, and not afraid to argue when her point of view comes into question. She's highly superstitious of things, believes all the Faeries are out to get her, that shadoles take human form to trick people into falling into the underworld, that Jumi cores are bad luck, and that sirens are deadly the moment they open their mouths. Overall, she's been sheltered from the outside world until now, so she believes every stereotype and rumor she's heard. This isn't always a bad thing in Fa'Diel, but her intolerance can be off-putting in a world so diverse, and will no doubt be a problem for her when taken out of a familiar setting and placed in a brand new one. Most of all, though, Angela is very self-important. She's a princess, and she tends to remind people of that lest they forget. She's cocky, brazen, sassy, and obnoxious. Beneath the paranoia and bravado is a good heart and a nice person, but it's not easy to break down her walls and see the real Angela deep down. She has a nasty sense of humor and will laugh at anyone down on their luck. She doesn't mean to hurt others in doing so, but she fails to comprehend the way her actions can impact others. Her relationship with her mother is complicated. Valda has become a ruthless and desperate woman, who is scrambling to gain the power necessary to make a better life for her people. While she is now a distant and cold woman, Angela remembers she was once a kind and caring mother. She isn't sure when the change took place that caused Valda to stop smiling or embracing her daughter, but Angela can pinpoint several possible causes, given the chance. She's become very good at explaining away her mother's behavior. If there is any one person that Angela cares deeply about, it's her mother-- who is also the one person who has hurt Angela the most. Abilities & Weaknesses Angela uses magic without instruments, the result of her bloodline's exposure to the Eye of Flame created by her great-grandmother, Anise. She knows six elemental spells: fireball through Salamander, water and ice through Undine, lightning through Jinn, dark gate through Shade, and holy light through Wisp. She can control the severity of the spells and use harmless variations to her own advantage (such as creating a small sphere of light or setting a torch on fire to explore an unlit area), but the more harmful the spell, the more energy it demands of her. Angela could theoretically attempt to set a radius of ten feet about her on fire, but she'd probably be too weak to run afterward and would then die in the flames. So she tries not to do that very often. Using a few spells on one target is much more of something she could handle. The energy that Angela uses is her mana or life energy, thus why something large would deplete it and put her in danger, whereas using smaller spells wears on her much less. The nature of Angela's world has also made physical combat important-- she can wield a staff and knows how to dodge and block physical attacks, though her magic is easily her most advantageous skill. She doesn't have much in the line of physical defense and can easily be overpowered if she is unable to cast magic. Angela is easily flattered, and also easy to anger. Her emotions can be a big weakness, and she has issues with acting irrationally when upset. Character Relationships Coming soon. Really. /cough